Right To Be Wrong
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Hermione discovers it takes a lot to admit that even she has a right to be wrong about some of her thinking. Especially when it comes to guys. Post HBP DMHG PostWar Mention of slash between Blaise and Harry.
1. Right To Be Wrong

**Title: Right to be Wrong (1/5)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing:** DM/HG, with mentions of R/Hr mention of HP/BZ

**Disclaimer:** not mine and not betad.

**A/N:** inspired by the song by Joss Stone called Right to Be Wrong.

**Summary:** Hermione discovers it takes a lot to admit that even she has a right to be wrong about some of her thinking. Especially when it comes to guys./ Post HBP/ DM/HG / Post-War/ Mention of slash between Blaise and Harry.

* * *

_**Chapter One- I've Gota Right to be Wrong**_

_I've got a right to be wrong  
My mistakes will make me strong_

Hermione closed her trunk as she looked around the room once more to make sure she had everything. The rain had been pouring down all day and she found it very appropriate for her day. Crookshanks sat in the middle of the king size bed and seemed to sense her melancholy mood as he meowed to show he still loved her. She smiled slightly as much as she could and sighed deeply as she walked over to the dresser where her graduation picture sat. It had been her favorite picture of her with her boyfriend of four years. But everything was changing and change was part of life.

_I'm stepping out into the great unknown  
I'm feeling wings though I've never flown  
I've got a mind of my own_

She picked up with frame and shoved it into her purse. Change was something that could been avoided and she had to admit it. She was wrong. Her nickname might have been 'know-it-all' but the fact was simply that she didn't know everything. Had she known of his lies, she would've done this a long time ago. People had told her of the signs but she kept denying them. But the cold truth was Ron had been cheating on her with anyone that came around in a skirt.

_I'm flesh and blood to the bone  
I'm not made of stone_

All of times her best friends had tried to talk sense into her and all she did was walk away. They were right and she was finally admitting that. Hermione picked up her cat, shrunk her trunk to place it in her purse, and then gave one final look at the flat she had shared with Ron since they left Hogwarts. She was moving in with Blaise and Harry till she could find her own place. A note laid on the kitchen table that explained everything in simple words that he should be able to understand that she was not coming back and that she had been wrong. But she had the right to be wrong at times and this was one of those times.

_Got a right to be wrong  
So, just leave me alone_

**_The Beginning…. _**


	2. Been Held Down Too Long

**Title: Right to be Wrong (2/5)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing:** DM/HG, BZ/HP

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer:** not mine and not betad.

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the song by Joss Stone called Right to Be Wrong. This started as a One-Shot but it was a prefect setup to what I think could be. I'll be writing this with each Weekly challenge at the Quiet Ones: A bikini, flowers, shoes, a potion and leaves.

**Summary:** Hermione discovers it takes a lot to admit that even she has a right to be wrong about some of her thinking. Especially when it comes to guys. /Post HBP/ DM/HG / Post-War/ Mention of slash between Blaise and Harry.

* * *

_**Chapter Two - Been Held Down Too Long **_

Blaise sat down on the overstuffed, leather couch next to Harry as his hand went automatically to his lover's knee. He started to nurse his fresh cup of Earl Grey Tea, which the bag of crushed tealeaves was still on the side of the mug. Both watched their new roomy and best friend work on her tan outside as she read yet another book. Hermione had finally took them up on their offer to set her up in their spare room till she decided what to do with her life. The handsome wizard had never been found of Ronald Weasley as he could she that he was not good for Hermione but he had kept his mouth shut. But once he actually walked in with Harry on one of Ron's 'flings', that had been the breaking point for the Slytherin.

He convinced his lover that they needed to tell Hermione the truth about her deceiving boyfriend and friend. They had told her what they had seen and she was shocked but refused to be taken advantage by any one. She was so strong but she was breakable. Oh how she was broken. His hand raised his cup to his full-lips as he thought on what would be the best to make her smile again. It had been such a long time since she was actually happy or showed any emotions besides sadness. Hell, he'd take anger just to see her eyes come alive again. A month had passed since lovely friend even yelled at the twins that were trying to help her come out of the slump that she was allowing herself to be swallowed up in.

Even with the redheaded bastard out of her life, he was still holding her down and that had to stop. Drastic measures were necessary to bring her back to life again. Harry had once suggested slipping her a love potion to some handsome bachelor he worked with at the Ministry. But she needed true love just. Hermione deserved that much.

Blaise glanced out the door as she lay out in her black bikini and he may be gay but he knew she was very pretty. Hermione just needed for a guy to show her that she was. But who? Her muggle radio was playing outside and he could hear the lyrics through the glass.

_I've got a right to be wrong  
I've been held down too long_

It was one of her favorite female singers. Since she had moved in, the dark-skinned wizard noticed that his friend played this particular song very often. He smiled as Harry firm hand went around his waist and nuzzled against his neck. They may have been very different but they brought out the best in each other. He realized during the last year of the war that he felt happy and complete whenever he was around the Boy-Who-Defeat-You-Know-Who. Blaise knew that he had once been wrong too and then realized 'the one' had been there all along.

_  
I've got to break free  
So I can finally breathe_

Of course, both boys had fought the feeling at first but then after a yelling match right before the final battle, they ended up kissing with so much passion that they just knew what love was. Blaise had never knew what that emotion was. His mother was currently working on her tenth husband and he had never felt anything from his mother. Of course, Potter had never been shown love growing up and then thought he felt something for the youngest Weasley. But he had pushed her away and she willing stayed away. Yet, Blaise refused to leave him and fought by his side no matter what the risk. He feel in love with the boy he had once hated but then there was a thin line between hate and love.

_I've got a right to be wrong  
Got to sing my own song_

Then it struck him. Oh, his Slytherin mind always came up with the best plans but convincing his lover that would take some work. He knew what Hermione needed and no love potion had ever worked out quite the right way. Anyway, Blaise knew _whom_ she needed and that person needed her as well, even though the guy would _never_ admit it.

_I might be singing out of key  
But it sure feels good to me_

The main problem to ensuring her chance at being alive again was gain his love approval of letting him invite that special guest to dinner. But that was going to take a lot of effort. Yes, Harry was always willing to listen but he could be stubborn at times. Well, he would be open to listening once he was tied down to the bed and that would just be a bonus to Blaise's plan.

_Got a right to be wrong  
So_, _just leave me alone_

Blaise placed his cup down next to the vase of daises on the coffee table. Slowly he untied his and then his lover's trainers. Then grabbed Harry's hand to lead him to their bedroom and to being to get him to open to the idea. It might take a few hours of his naked lover tied onto their bed but the delicious torture would be well worth it to get him agree to letting his old friend coming over to dinner. Yes, Harry had never denied him anything after one of their 'sessions' and getting him to allow Draco Malfoy into their flat was going to take a lot of 'convincing.'

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
